The Dirty Book
by Raura1020
Summary: Jack found out where Ianto's dirty ideas came from.


Big thanks to the nice lady, **irishangel**, from Torchwood Australia forum, for doing beta for me! She really enhanced the story greatly! :D Another thanks to the reader, **spikala**, whose review and advice help me a lot!

* * *

"Hey..." Jack's voice called out loud. "What's this?"

Ianto, who was standing in the kitchen of his own flat, had an uneasy feeling about that. He left the coffee machine and rushed to the living room. Jack was standing in front of the bookshelf, holding a hardcover book.

"_Exploring The Obscene Garden: Sex Games Revisited_" Jack read out, carefully. " 'The complete guide to all creative sex games, designed to help you and your lover explore the undeveloped desire wonderland'... Now I know why you have so many funny ideas!" Jack was grinning, suggestively.

Ianto blushed. He'd forgotten Jack was coming here to spend the night, or he would have hidden the book he'd just bought a few days ago. He tried to get his book back, but Jack immediately raised it over his head, and out of reach. However, Ianto wasn't so easily defeated, and they almost fell down as they struggled for the book. Jack finally won by tickling Ianto's waist.

"I-I saw it in the bookshop and thought it might be interesting, so... so I bought it." Ianto stammered defensively, in a small voice, like a teenage boy being caught reading adult magazines. What he didn't say was that although he had a great visual memory, he felt awkward browsing the book in public. In fact, he'd felt uncomfortable bringing it to the cashier, so he had opted to order it online.

Jack couldn't understand what Ianto was embarrassed about because Ianto apparently wasn't at all shy when they were in bed. Then again, Jack didn't mind seeing this young man blush; he actually quite enjoyed it. He mentally promised himself that he would make this man blush from the face to the bottom, later.

"Oooh...tentacle stimulation, I do miss that!" murmured Jack. He browsed another page and smiled. "This one reminds me of the sea anemones' cave, on the 22nd planet. Those sea anemones were really good at forepla-"

He turned to Ianto, planning to enthusiastically continue the story, only to find that Ianto was gone. Jack sighed, wondering for the thousandth time why people of this century had so many limitations when it came to talking about sex. They didn't even want to hear of his experiences with other species!

Jack was still perusing the book when Ianto placed the cup of coffee in his hand. After savouring a mouthful, he set the coffee down, and took Ianto into his arms. Together, they sank into the couch, reading. While Ianto might have intended to read the book alone, he couldn't resist the opportunity to lean against his lover's body, and relax into his heat.

"The Whipped Cream Bath...mmmmm. Old, but definitely a classic!" said Jack.

"I don't have enough whipped cream for the whole tub," said Ianto. He didn't seem to be overly interested in the idea. "Besides, I don't want to waste it on this!"

"O-kay," Jack responded, slowly. "Then let's compromise. How about you and I put some cream on each other? Then we can lick each bit clean, one at a time. Shall we toss the dice to decide the licking order?"

Ianto smirked and gave Jack a meaningful look. Jack knew the idea was just approved.

"I've always wanted to lick you all over, Ianto Jones." Jack's teasing tone was softened as he looked into Ianto's eyes. Without saying a word, Ianto leaned in for a kiss. It was a moment or two before they separated again. Jack flipped another page and grinned, wickedly.

"Guinea pig ball for 69," Jack fixed Ianto with a pointed look and an arched brow. "That sounds fun."

"Rolling in a big ball, doing 69? I'd love to try, but I think throwing up might ruin the mood," Ianto responded, wryly.

They spent the next few minutes rating the book's suggestions, and creating a playful 'to do' list, as though preparing for a renovation project. It wasn't quite what Ianto had originally planned for the evening, but Jack was enjoying himself, and he was content to go along.

"Ianto," Jack stood, reaching for his coat with a wink, "Let's find a good restaurant and have a great supper. We're going to need the energy. We've got a long night of 'case reconstruction' ahead of us!"

Ianto felt a tiny thrill of nervous energy run through him. While he loved the thought of a playful romp with Jack after a long, hard day, he anticipated Jack's plans for the night ahead with just a hint of fear...

XXXXXXX

The next morning found Jack behind the wheel of the Torchwood SUV, and in a good mood. The warm smile he wore was laced with laughter every time he recalled Ianto's face from the night before. Whenever he stayed at Ianto's flat, he could always discovered a new side of him. This young man had more than just a handsome, boyish face; his behaviour could be boyish and charming, too. Jack was looking forward to the next time he stayed at Ianto's and exploring more unknown sides of this Ianto Jones.

Ianto had rarely asked for even one day's leave. He couldn't remember the last day off he'd taken since he'd worked for Torchwood. Still naked, and only half-awake, Ianto wrapped himself in the sheets and laid in his bed. He was glad there hadn't been any urgent missions awaiting him that morning.

He and Jack had spent the entire evening 'reconstructing the cases' all throughout Ianto's flat, with Jack eager to reconstruct more, after the sun had risen. Although it had been great fun, Ianto was exhausted. He had slept for more than ten hours and was still tired. Jack's scent clung to his skin, which he liked, and the smell of their lovemaking and various fluid mixture, which he wasn't that fond of, hung in the air around him. The lower part of his body ached and he didn't even have the strength to get out of the bed and shower. Ianto decided that he needed to keep Jack busy in the Hub and away from his flat even though he knew he would gave in after one day or two.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I didn't think I would write any TW fanfic after finishing "Another World". But I soon realized I wanted to write a drabble about Janto's sex life without explicit details. It's obvious I failed in length. I've always loved the idea Jack was energetic in bed, and which made Ianto exhausted as hell! That's the main motive I ended the fic this way.


End file.
